Mi pequeña familia
by Amigocha
Summary: Pensamientos de Rukia con respecto a su esposo e hija.


**Mi pequeña familia**

Suspiró cansada, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo en su división, así que usaba las pocas horas que tenía en casa para adelantar trabajo y así poder tener un merecido descanso e irse unos días de vacaciones con su esposo e hija.

Con Renji habían estado planeando esta salida para poder pasar unos ratos juntos como familia, es cierto que en sus horas libres tanto las de él como las de ella pasaban momentos agradables, pero que mejor que disfrutar sin la presión que el trabajo les dejaba.

Acomodando todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, apago la luz dispuesta a irse a descansar pensando en la comodidad que el abrazo de su marido le daba. Mientras deslizaba la puerta cerrándola recordó que Renji le había dicho que iría a contarle una historia a Ichika ya que ella se dormía escuchando las aventuras que sus padres tenían, es más, había dejado de escuchar las risitas que su hija hacía cada vez que su padre contaba una anécdota graciosa, así que decidió pasar a la habitación de su pequeña que estaba a tan solo dos cuartos de su estudio para darle el beso de las buenas noches, y así ella dirigirse al fin a descansar, de seguro Renji, o ya estaba en su habitación esperándola como era costumbre algunas noches o probablemente roncando a mas no poder, conociéndolo lo mas seguro era la segunda opción pensó con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

Sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, entró al cuarto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie allí, aunque no paso ni un minuto cuando ya estaba en la habitación matrimonial. Lo que vio no se lo esperaba y la enterneció hasta la medula. En medio del dormitorio había un futón donde se veía a una Ichika dormir con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos y sosteniendo un pequeño peluche de chappy en su mano, a su lado el padre con su codo descansando en el colchón teniendo la mano derecha en su cabeza y su otra mano agarrando suavemente la de su hija, era un hermoso cuadro entre padre e hija digno de retratarse.

Arrodillándose a la orilla del futón los pudo apreciar mejor, veía a su hija con rasgos de ella, en especial esos ojos con el mismo color estando abiertos pero también con rasgos de su padre, sobresaliendo ese hermoso color rojizo en su cabello tan único e igual a su Renji. ¡Ah, Renji! Como amaba a ese hombre, tan bruto y apasionado a la vez, acariciando su frente desnuda sin su típico pañuelo, le gustaba delinear esos tatuajes en su frente, torso y espalda (claro estos dos últimos a solas en la intimidad de su habitación) recordó en una ocasión siendo novios como Renji le había confesado su sentir con respecto a Kurosaki, nunca hubiera imaginado que él se sintiera así, es cierto que su amistad la creyó perdida por 40 años y que la llegada de cierto shinigami sustituto tendría mucho que ver en la recuperación de la misma pero lo que sentía por Ichigo era un gran aprecio muy diferente a lo que sentía por su ahora esposo. Amor, un amor puro, sincero, que sin la menor duda ella daría todo por proteger a su amado y a su hija y sabía que él haría exactamente lo mismo. Lo amaba con sus virtudes y defectos. De niños se cuidaban el uno al otro ahora era igual nada más que una tercera persona había llegado a sus vidas siendo ella su prioridad para llenarla de amor, cuidado, educación… Un pequeño suspiro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos - ¿Que estaría soñando su hija? - pero el encanto se rompió con un largo ronquido por parte de su marido. Entrecerró los ojos, levantando el puño con una vena en su frente, pero enseguida sonrió. ¡Amaba hasta como roncaba!

Arropándolos con la cobija que había estado desparramada, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, uno en la mejilla a su esposo, se acomodó al otro lado de la cama; que para su fortuna era espaciosa; tomo el brazo largo y fuerte de Renji, lo paso entre Ichika para terminar acomodándolo en su hombro.

Ya a punto de caer al mundo de los sueños sintiendo el calor familiar emanando por todo su cuerpo agradeció por tan hermosa familia que había formado y lo inmensamente feliz que era.

FIN

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro RenRuki, yeiiii *.*) ¿Ya dije que los adoro?...** **La imagen que acompaña al fic me inspiró a escribir y esto es lo que salió. Ademas de que dicho fanart pertenece a su creador. Muchas Gracias por leer.**

 **:)**


End file.
